The Vanishing Pony
by Nausicaa of the Spirits
Summary: Parody of 'The Vanishing Private,' a Donald Duck cartoon made during WWII.


Summary: Parody of 'The Vanishing Private,' a Donald Duck cartoon made during WWII.

Disclaimer: The cartoon I'm making a parody of does not belong to me, nor do the characters being used in this parody.

* * *

The story starts with a female earth pony with pink fur, a magenta mane, and blue eyes singing 'Smile, Smile, Smile' as she paints a cannon with red, yellow, and green stripes and black polka dots. This was Pinkie Pie.

Watching her progress from afar with a frown was a man with red hair and blue eyes in uniform. His name was Kent Mansley.

Pinkie continued painting and singing, until Kent grabbed her by her tail and held her up to his face.

"What are you doing here?!" Kent snapped at her.

"I'm a camouflage painter," Pinkie said.

"Camouflage?" Kent said, as he turned to look at the cannon, which looked more like it had been painted with colors that belonged in the circus. "You idiot!" He bonked Pinkie on the head and said, "You have to paint it so you can't see it!"

"Oh, I didn't know," Pinkie said sheepishly.

"Get some new paint," Kent ordered him, "and make that gun _hard to see!_"

"Yes, sir," Pinkie said, before Kent walked off while she walked off to get some new paint. "Why doesn't someone tell me these things?" asked Pinkie. She looked up at a sign on a building, as she read it, "Experimental Laboratory Camouflage Corps; Keep Out." Pinkie shrugged and went in, as she said, "It didn't say positively."

Pinkie walked in, looking awed at the machinery around the area, before she walked over to a bucket of paint labeled 'Hands Off.'

"Here's something good, maybe," said Pinkie.

He dipped a hoof into the paint. Above the bucket was a sign that read '_TEST – _No. 9003: INVISIBLE PAINT.'

Once Pinkie withdrew her hoof from the paint, she yelped in surprise when she saw it was gone.

"My hoof!" She said, before she felt for it and then wiped it so part of it was visible. "Oh, there you are," she said, before she wiped the hoof all the way so it was visible again.

With a grin, she picked up the can of paint and carried it out.

* * *

A moment later, Pinkie whistled and began singing, as she painted the outside of the cannon with the invisible paint.

She began painting the inside, as she said, "Now I know what it means to be number one!"

* * *

A moment later, Kent walked up and looked surprised. The cannon was covered in invisible paint, but he didn't realize that.

"The cannon, it's gone!" Kent shouted, before he ran over. "A fifth columnist!" He yelled. "He stole our cannon!"

But then he bumped into the invisible cannon and Pinkie yelled from inside, "Hey, what's going on?" Pinkie poked her head out from the top and said, "Oh, hey, Sarge!" She went back in and said, "I'll be through in a second!"

Shocked, Kent slowly crawled below the cannon and stood up only to bump his head. He rubbed his head and stepped out to the side, feeling along the cannon, before he reached the top, adjusted it, peeked inside, and said, "Come on out of that cannon, you!" He moved his head out and then said, angrily, "Why, you!" before he blew the cannon, causing Pinkie to fall out through the top and land in the invisible paint.

Pinkie, now invisible, ran away, as Kent ran over, only to look puzzled when he saw Pinkie nowhere in sight, except for a few hoofprints leading away from the paint. The invisible Pinkie jumped into a pond and began backstroking to the other side.

"Come here, you!" Kent snapped, running over.

Once Pinkie reached the other side, she went through some flowers and Kent came over and began pulling out the flowers, trying to find Pinkie. Unable to find her, Kent tossed the flowers to the side and they landed on Pinkie, revealing her.

Kent spotted her and said, "Aha!" Pinkie yelped and quickly brushed the flowers off her, becoming invisible again, just as Kent jumped over to grab her, only to fail. "Rats!" Kent said. "That gives me an idea."

He went over to the field of flowers and picked a bunch, before he went over and began tossing them about, trying to find Pinkie, before he heard the pony singing.

Pinkie: (as her hoofprints hop around a tree) _**Here we go round the mulberry bush  
The mulberry bush  
The mulberry bush**_

"Oh yeah?" Kent said. "Two can play at that game." With that, he began walking around the tree, stopping every now and then to toss flowers.

Kent: _**Here we go round  
The mulberry bush  
The mulberry bush  
The mulberry bush**_

As he continued, he didn't hear someone clear his throat, as he continued singing.

_**Here we go round the mulberry bush**_

But then, he stopped when he saw the general whose name was Rogard glaring at him, as Rogard asked, "Mansley, what are you doing?"

Kent: _**The mulberry bush**_

He cleared his throat and laughed, before saying, "Good morning, General." He turned and winked at the readers, before he asked, "Did you see a pony that you can't see?"

At this, Rogard gave him a bewildered look and slowly shook his head.

"Well, that's funny, general," Kent said. He didn't notice a pair of pliers grab part of a cactus and carry it over, pull back his pants, drop it in, and let go as he said, "I wonder where she could—" But then, he yelled, "Ow!" as he was stung by the cactus, before he began jumping about, shouting in pain, as Rogard stared at him in confusion, not knowing what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, the invisible Pinkie was walking around the camp when she passed a building with some pies on the windowsill, before she skidded to a stop and walked back over to the window where he saw the pies.

"Cool, pies!" She said, before opening the window all the way and taking the plate of pies.

She began eating one of them, not noticing Kent standing nearby.

"Hmm, what's this?" asked Kent.

Pinkie smashed the pie into Kent's face and began taunting Kent, as she hopped by, jumping rope.

Pinkie: _**Here we go round the mulberry bush  
The mulberry bush  
The mulberry bush  
Here we go round the mulberry bush  
So early in the morning**_

Enraged, Kent began chasing her around a tank, trying to catch her, before a rope tied around it, pulled taut, causing him to trip. He slid through the grass and under five soldiers, causing their guns to get stuck in the roof, before he was sent sailing into the arsenal.

He came out with a bunch of grenades, as he yelled, "I'll blow you apart!"

Pinkie continued taunting Kent, as she continued jumping rope.

Pinkie: _**Here we go round the mulberry bush  
The mulberry bush  
The mulberry bush**_

She began humming the song, as Kent pulled the pin out of a grenade and tossed it at a tree, causing it to fly in the air and land on the ground, imitating an umbrella. From afar, Rogard saw what Kent was doing, got out of the car, and hid behind a post.

Kent ran over, about to toss another grenade, but Rogard stopped him, saying, "Just a minute, Mansley!"

"She-She can't make a fool out of me!" Kent snapped.

"Do you mean the pony you can't see?" Rogard asked him.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kent said. "She's around here skipping rope! I'll get her!"

"Mansley, stop, wait a minute!" Rogard shouted, but Kent ignored him, as he ran past him and tossed another grenade. Just as he was about to toss another, Rogard ran out, yelling, "No, no, Mansley! No, no, don't!" He stopped him and then tried to calm him down, as he said, "There's no one here."

"Oh, there she is!" Kent yelled.

Sure enough, Pinkie was walking over to an oblivious Rogard, as he said, "Steady, Mansley, steady. Take it easy. There's nobody there!"

"She's right behind you!" Kent yelled, getting ready to throw the grenade. "Let me at her, let me at her!"

"Calm yourself!" Rogard shouted, trying to calm him down.

"Don't stop me!" Kent said, as Pinkie pulled Rogard's pistol out. "Let me at her, let me at—"

Pinkie shot him in the butt, making Kent yelp and throw his grenades into the air, as he jumped into Rogard's arms. All the grenades flew up into the air briefly before they fell and exploded and Kent and Rogard's hats floated up and down.

* * *

A while later, Kent, who had somehow survived the grenade explosion, was in solitary confinement, wrapped up in a straightjacket, as he said to a now visible Pinkie, as she guarded his cage, "I'm not crazy, you know I'm not crazy. Go tell the general that I'm not crazy!"

Pinkie smirked, as she asked him, "Do you think _I'm_ crazy?" before she resumed guarding his cage, as she whistled.

THE END


End file.
